


Apprends-moi à Jouer

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Teaching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Different drabbles of the Ghost singers teaching you how to use a new toy you've just obtained. Tags will be added as I go on.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Mary Goore/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Cardinal Copia

You’re so engrossed in reading the manual for the new toy and looking it over that you barely notice Copia knock softly and lean in through the door. He studies you for a moment, watching your lips move silently as you read the instruction manual included- so thick for such a little toy! You’ve already gotten the device charged and ready to go, the only obstacle to you now is figuring out the buttons and the display. After a time he enters the room fully, smiling softly at you when you start in surprise.

“This is it then?” He comes forward and gestures for the toy, which you gladly hand him with a huff. The instruction manual thumps to the bed as you sink your face into your hands and groan loudly. “Calm down, little bird. We’ll figure this out. A toy for self pleasure cannot be so intricately confusing when tackled by two minds.” He taps a finger against his temple and fixes you with a wry smile, which you return.

A few moments pass in relative silence as Cardinal Copia studies the toy in his hands. It’s a purple oval, with a small nub at the top. The panel with buttons on the back is sleek and chrome, and seems easy enough to understand. A quick glance through the manual tells him everything he needs to know as he comes to sit behind you, tucking the toy against his hip for the moment.

“Let me, dove. I’ll show you.” His hands come around you, easing you back against his chest as he presses a soft kiss to your neck. You sigh in slight frustration, something that’s evident to Copia who only reiterates himself. “I’ll show you, hm?” You nod in acquiescence, leaning your head back against his shoulder and making yourself comfortable in his arms. His hands, sure and knowing, glide across your already bare legs.

“I just wanted to feel good, Copia,” you groan in exasperation. The ordeal with the toy had taken the better of an hour. He hums into your hair, nuzzling your temple as his hands move in slow strokes up your thighs. “I figured it would be useful while you’re on tour. Your mouth is one of my favourite things, you know. I love when you spend hours between my legs just feeling me and tasting me.” Despite your earlier frustration, his hands and your own subtle dirty talk have your arousal rekindling in your core; it’s a just-barely-there kiss of warmth that tells you that your body is interested, at the very least.

“I understand. We both know a toy can’t replace my tongue, little one.” His hand comes to the apex of your thighs, dipping into the crease between your thigh and your hip. You shift, trying to draw his attention further inward. “It can’t replace how I play your body like an instrument, can it? But we can certainly give it a chance. I believe we owe it a chance after all the time you’ve spent on it.” Finally he touches you, just a feather-light touch of his glove against your slick heat and you sigh, hands twisting in the bed sheet beside you.

“Give me more? I’ve been so pent up.” You turn your head on his shoulder, looking up at him and batting your eyelashes in what you hope is a pleading gesture. Copia rolls his own eyes with a slight laugh but gives in well enough, lightly grazing the tip of his finger along your entrance. Your eyelids flutter as you sigh, gyrating your hips just slightly to increase the pressure.

“Just let me handle it.” Copia drops a kiss on the top of your head before committing fully to fingering you, one finger sliding inside of you as the other dedicates itself to pressing against your clit. The pleasure is everything you’ve been seeking and your eyes close as you enjoy the touch of your lover. 

Before long you’re feeling boneless and relaxed from the pleasure, but not quite close enough to your orgasm to begin tensing up. It’s now that Copia reaches beside him and retrieves the toy, turning it on with an already seemingly practiced motion. You start slightly in surprise and then suddenly it’s pressed against you and the surprise melts into pleasure. The nub at the top of the toy is directly against your clit, sending out wave after wave of practiced pulses while an instrument inside the toy itself lathes against your pussy, not entirely unlike a tongue.

“Oh!” Your toes curl slightly as the pleasure simmers in your core, body tensing as you inch yourself closer and closer to the edge of your orgasm. Copia leans himself more firmly against you, biting your neck and sucking hard. He loves marking you as his- making sure that there’s no doubt amongst the clergy who you belong to. You know from the pressure that there will be a mark by the morning. Copia presses the toy against you a little harder, turning up the setting on the device and bringing his lips to your ear.

“That’s it, baby girl. My little bird. I love it when you sing for me. Will you sing for me as you cum, my dove? When I’m gone and you use this on yourself at night, will you think of me and call my name so everyone knows whose face you are imagining between these legs?” His hand not holding the toy comes to your leg, holding your thigh in his hand and squeezing. You’re only vaguely aware of how hard your muscles are shaking with the intensity of the pleasure, and the fact that you’re drooling just slightly.

“God, fuck!” you call out, dropping your head against his shoulder and squirming in his arms. As you approach your orgasm your hips buck and you gasp but still he guides you through it, his strong arms holding you tightly against his chest, toy still pressed against you. Finally the over stimulation becomes too much and you push his hand with the toy away, gasping and twisting between his legs as you come down.

“So beautiful, you know. My favourite song is the one that comes with your climax.” He brings his hand to his mouth, delicately licking you off of his fingers. Copia presses a warm kiss to your cheek, bringing his arms around you to hold you tightly as you breathe deeply, slowly returning to the physical plane of being. “Now that you know how it works, perhaps you could put on a show for me, hm?”


	2. Mary Goore

You’re slumped on your bed in nothing but some old panties, staring dejectedly at the toy in front of you. It’s brand new and apparently the battery slot inside of it is broken, rendering it useless unless you want to masturbate with it normally. But the vibrations! You throw yourself back onto your bed dramatically, forearm over your eyes and sigh in resignation. You’ll just have to go back out to the shops tomorrow.

Your window rattles and you check the clock: 3 AM, right on time. The latch swings itself open and Mary Goore crawls through, only tripping slightly on the windowsill as he hops on one leg muttering curses. Once inside, he turns around and shuts the window quietly only to turn to you and see your open eyes.

“Fuck! Jesus, I thought you’d be asleep. I was bein’ all quiet and shit.” He attempts to run a hand through his hair and gives up when it gets stuck on the dried, tacky blood. 

“Even if I was asleep, your elephantine ass would have woken me up, stumbling through my window like that.”

“Elephantine? Use English man.” Mary kicks off his boots quickly and throws himself on your bed, instantly picking up the toy in front of you and raising his eyebrows at you. “Did I miss the fun?”

“Ugh, no. The damn thing doesn’t even work. The battery compartment is completely fucked. It won’t turn on.” You flap a hand dismissively at it and go to pull off Mary’s shirt, intending to get some cock the good old-fashioned way. He stops you, uncapping the toy and looking into the compartment.

“Well shit, I can fix this.” You sit up quickly, jostling him slightly as he reclines further back against the body pillow on your bed. He turns the toy in his hands, peering into the compartment once more. “Yeah, that’s… that’s actually a pretty easy fix. I’ve done similar shit for portable speakers.” 

Mary removes one of the buttons from his leather jacket and twists it so that the metal pin is pointing straight out. After removing the batteries you had already shoved in there, he inserts the pin and jostles it around. You can’t quite see what he’s doing to it, but you hear a popping sound that sounds like a spring snapping into place. Mary nods, obviously content with what he’s done and replaces the batteries, twisting the end back on to the toy. He holds it out for you to take.

“Here, try it.” You cock an eyebrow up at him and take it, pressing the power button. It springs to life in your hands, vibrating with an intensity you hadn’t expected from such a small toy. Mary sits himself up and removes his coat, tossing it to the floor along with his shirt. “Let me show you?”

“Like you know how to use it better than I would?” You laugh softly but hand him the toy anyway, easing your panties off and tossing them on top of his coat. He sticks his tongue out at you but slowly climbs over top of you, bouncing his eyebrows.

“I know your body pretty well by now, I’d say.” As if to illustrate his point, his hand snakes between your legs and presses insistently at your clit until you’re gasping and squirming underneath him. “That feel good, baby? You want some more?” When you nod he finally turns on the vibrator, pressing it against you and adjusting it as you buck and move, finding the perfect spot.

“God! Mary that feels so fucking good!” You gasp and moan as your hips move of their own accord, alternating between pressing into the vibrator and pulling away. Mary sits up on his knees, straddling your thighs, and slowly pushes one finger inside of you, keeping the vibrator on your clit. “Jeeeeesus Christ!” 

“Yeah? Tell me how fucking good it feels, babe. I can feel your pussy clenching on my finger. You wanna cum?” You nod, your hands twisting in the pillow above your head as your hips thrust in earnest now. “Gonna fuckin’ cum on my fingers for me?” Mary slides a second finger inside of you and presses up, moving quicker now. Stars explode across your vision as he turns up the intensity on the vibrator, your hips stuttering against him and your thighs trembling as you cum.

Quicker than you would like, the pleasure turns to over stimulation and you wave him away, pushing the hand with the vibrator off of you. Mary pulls his fingers out of you slowly, holding them to his face and wrapping his tongue around them lewdly. He bounces his eyebrows at you and thrusts his own hips into nothing.

“Mm, I love when I get dinner and a show.”


End file.
